Elemental: Of Air and Water
by TallulahBelle
Summary: Scenes of Elemental from Edward's POV for the winners of THE FANDOM GIVES BACK authors auction, Team EPOV
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SMeyer, the rest belongs to me.

A/N: I was so awed by the wonderful donation that **Team EPOV** made to **Alex's Lemonade Stand** for **The Fandom Gives Back** on behalf of this story. I don't think I will ever have the words to truly express my gratitude for the heart that they had shown in their generous act. These people represent the best of what this fandom can be.

**TLammy60, Katmom, Hopestreet, Martydog, jsarbee, Patsy, Jaustenlover, cahabalily, squarepancake, mallmouse, cloudcullen, ChrisR, Sherilynn, kismet1496, melj28, Vican, Esmegrace, liketoread, autumnmissa, mds220, iamtrouble08, fonsy, nikicolecole, angrybadgergirl, ctinaw, spellboundagain, myra30, missjessxoxo, jmp233, fergie, sammielynnsmom, mrsfrieden, fbeighs, kikkinz, nitareality, belledejour, Hibbleton, rms33, foosman, edwardsbrunette, dragonfly2000 and lisamichelle17**.

Also to my Posse, who gave a donation in Elemental's name- **Ciaobella27**, **Spanglemaker9**, **ScarlettLetters**, **MeadowC** and **WriteOnTime**.

Of course, I have to thank again, **WriteOnTime**, who beta'd these chapters and **ScarlettLetters** for her continued support as part of Team Elemental.

Thank you to **keepingupwiththekids**.

** Please note that these are all scenes that were requested by Team EPOV. They are in order of the main story Elemental, that is in Bella's POV. You will need to read that first in order for these next few chapters to make sense.**

* * *

EPOV

I was confused as to why Dad was welcoming the Swans back to the Coven after they had been exiled for almost nineteen years. More specifically, Renee Swan, who had been exiled for trying to kill Mom. Something truly serious must be happening for him to order Charlie and Renee Swan back to Forks.

We are a strong Coven, so much so that other Covens came to us for help with their foundations and rituals for protection of the areas they governed. We did not need the Swan family, so why was it so important for them to return?

As I'm the future leader of the Coven, Dad talked to me about every aspect of Coven business to prepare me for my succession. He never hid information from me before now. The only answer I was able to get out of him was that other Covens had been attacked and he was devising a plan to keep our Coven safe. In order to do this, he needed all thirteen families present for his plan to work.

Dad had been in his study at all hours with the door closed for the past few weeks. I would walk by every so often to see if I could catch something of his phone conversations. No such luck.

Mom had caught me standing outside the door a few times, before she went inside to talk with Dad. She would give me one of her gentle smiles, asking me for my patience, even when I noticed her features were marred with worry.

Was she worried about what was hurting other Covens, or the fact that the woman who tried to kill her was moving back to Forks?

My thoughts were so focused on Coven business and my family that I didn't realize how tightly I had been holding onto the steering wheel while driving. I relaxed my grip knowing that I had to remain calm. Giving in to these darker thoughts would keep me from being objective with the return of the Swan family and Coven business.

Turning onto the road that lead home, I lightly ran my thumb across the dial, raising the volume on my car stereo as my IPod shuffled to one of the more aggressive songs in my collection. I let the thumping of the drums and bass wash over me, releasing me of my thoughts as the adrenaline surged through my veins and I gave in to the music.

With the first curve in the road, I saw Rose and Alice, my twin, standing in the driveway talking. I lightly hit the horn, but didn't stop. I wasn't in the mood to get into another conversation about the Swan girl.

Alice was excited that Charlie and Renee had a daughter about our age. She was hoping for another shopping buddy. Personally, I thought my twin was mental. She was always trying to see the positive side of things, even with the Swan family. For all we knew, the daughter was an exact replica of the mother.

Grandpa had said that Renee Swan, nee McCarty, had been a power-hungry girl that wanted nothing more than to be the next leader in the Coven alongside Dad. When she didn't fulfill that goal, she went crazy and tried to kill my Mom.

I started to feel the anger come back and quickly leaned over to turn the volume up another notch to try to push it away.

_Don't lose focus…the Coven comes first, then personal wants second. _

It was one of the mantras that Dad had instilled in me since I could remember.

Taking another curve, I could see the Swan house up ahead with two cars parked in the circular driveway. The McCarty family had been in and out of the house, getting it ready for the arrival of the Swan family. It had been vacant since Granny Swan died this past winter. It had been sitting there shrouded in stillness, waiting for life to fill it again. It had always unnerved me since I was a young child. I felt like it was watching me.

Passing by, I saw the figure of a girl standing by the front door. I couldn't make out her features, only a curtain of dark hair that surrounded what looked like pale skin. Most likely the daughter.

My gut clenched knowing that I would have to deal with her soon, especially since she was in the same grade as me and Alice. Mom wanted me to be on my best behavior to try to welcome her, but I had to see what the Swan girl was made of first before I offered a hand of friendship.

She could be just like her mother…or some fangirl, like my cousin Lauren who had the annoying habit of running to me with all her problems, trying to court my favor in some way.

God, I hope she's not like Lauren.

EPOV (Chapters Four and Five)

"Edward!" I heard Mom call from the front porch of the cabin.

I was nearly half-way into the back seat of my car, trying to get a handle on the all the foiled wrapped containers that Mom insisted were necessary. Food that she had to have for the annual end-of-summer barbeque with the Coven.

"Yes?" I replied, balancing one container on top of the other as I stepped away from the car and started walking towards Mom.

She was using one of her delicate-looking hands as a shade over her eyes and a small smile graced her features.

"Emmett is ready to start grilling the burgers. Drop those cupcakes on the counter and take the pan of marinated meat out to him," she said, running her free hand down my arm as I passed her on the porch.

"Sure."

I was uncomfortable in any sort of social occasion. It always turned into an opportunity for someone to try to get inside information about the Coven business, or for a girl to get too flirty. So, Mom kept me busy with running errands during a big get-together like this. It was the only time I saw my cousin Lauren as an asset, rather than the screeching harpy that she is. If a girl became too flirty, Lauren would run the girl off scared for her life.

"Edward!" yelled a screeching feminine voice that sounded just like a harpy.

_Lauren_

_Fuck my life._

I knew that she had problems with getting picked on by the kids at school. She had self-esteem issues, but there were days that I didn't care if she was part of my responsibility as a future leader of this Coven. I just wanted her to go away and leave me in peace. I wanted to have fun today with Emmett and Jasper. I was even going to bow out of the egg race so Emmett could win this time. Not to mention, Alice was now mated to Jasper and would probably only pair up with him for all events that called for a two-man job.

It was a little depressing to think about, that Alice and I were now considered adults in the Coven.

"Edward!" came the shriek again, although much closer.

I had been making my way over to the first grill that Principal Weber would cook on for the people in his area of the yard. I could see that he had been preparing the grill for my arrival with the meat patties.

"Edward!"

Turning my head briefly to see Lauren skipping over to me, I kept walking over to the grill, since I knew Lauren would latch onto my arm and most likely make me lose the one of the heavy pans I was holding.

"Hi Lauren," I gave a small greeting as I finally made it to the grill.

"Edward, thank you," Principal Weber said with a smile, as he took the top pan from me.

"No problem."

"When you have a chance, I think we'll need more buns here," he requested politely.

"Sure," I replied, turning away to walk to the other grill where Emmett was waiting. As if on cue, Lauren wrapped one of her arms through mine. She pressed her body along mine, filling the area with her overly-sweet scent.

"Mom said that the Swan girl was coming today," Lauren started with a touch of questioning in her voice.

I knew that her questioning was to gauge my feelings on the subject. She would then adjust herself to copy me. It would be nice if a girl, outside of my small group of friends, would give me her real opinion instead of trying to endear herself to me in some way. I learned to give very brief answers to try and side-step that problem.

Still, they kept trying, especially Jessica Stanley and Lauren.

"Hi Lauren, hi Edward!" Jessica called out from somewhere to my right, big smile in place.

I glanced over and saw her standing with Mike and Tyler. Lauren waved enthusiastically back, as she gripped my arm a little harder. Jessica lost her smile as she saw Lauren draped around me once again.

I just nodded with a small polite greeting in return.

_God, I hope she imprints with Mike._

Yeah, she was another member of what Alice called the "Edward Cullen Fan Club". I think if I was any other guy, I might be interested in some of those "members", but I learned pretty quickly many of those girls didn't see me. They saw what I could give them in terms of status or material wealth.

None of them asked me about what I wanted for my life.

I saw that I was nearing Emmett. His back was to me with Rose at his side. She was most likely the one getting the grill ready for cooking, since she had the gift of Fire. I smirked at the thought. Emmett would never admit out loud that Rose had to do it for him in front of me.

"Hey, Emmett! You ready for this meat?" I called out to let them know I was coming.

Emmett swung around with a big, good-natured grin on his face. It fell into a smirk when he saw that Lauren was with me.

His eyebrows rose in inquiry, wanting to know if he needed to set up a diversion to get rid of her. I widened my eyes in return telling him "Yes!"

"Oh, I'm always ready for your meat Edward…" Emmett cooed in return, batting his lashes.

"_Ew_…that's gross Emmett!" Lauren said snottily beside me.

I rolled my eyes at Emmett since I knew Lauren couldn't see me. Emmett gave me a mischievous smile in return.

"Edward, are you trying to get into my husband's pants again?" Rose asked without turning around. Her focus was clearly on the fire in front of her.

"Of course not, Rose. It's your husband who is trying to get into mine," I replied calmly, setting the pan of hamburger patties down on the small shelf connected to the grill. Lauren was still firmly wrapped around my arm.

"You know it, big boy," Emmett mimicked in a raspy female voice, before he blew me kisses.

"Okay, this is _really_ getting weird. I'm going to go talk to Jessica," Lauren announced, and walked away without saying goodbye.

We all stood still for a moment, waiting for Lauren to move out of ear-shot, and then burst into laughter.

"That was too easy," Rose claimed, finally turning to greet me with a hug.

"Thank you for saving me…_again_," I smiled down at her after she released me.

"Of course," she said, getting back to the grill.

"Do you guys need any more buns or anything?" I asked, turning to go back to the cabin to make another food run.

"Nah… I've got what I need here," Emmett said waving me away to continue with my "errands".

Luckily, neither Jessica nor Lauren noticed me as I walked by quietly on my way to the cabin to get the next round of food stuff to bring out to the grills or tables. Thankfully, I was able to avoid them for the next half-hour, until I spotted Jasper and Alice talking with Emmett and Rose. I started to make my way to them and noticed that they were talking to a dark haired girl, who had her back to me.

She had the same coloring as the girl I saw standing in front of the Swan House the other day.

Just then, I heard a swift movement coming towards me and I looked over to see Lauren coming to join me. As was her usual maneuver, she linked her arm though mine.

"Edward, where have you been?" She asked coyly, slapping my chest in what I was sure she thought was a flirtatious move.

_I fucking hated it when she did that shit._

"Helping Mom," I replied simply.

I kept moving towards my twin and friends, my eyes firmly fixed on the back of the brunette girl.

"Don't worry Bella, I'll do all of the hard work!" I heard Emmett call over to the girl, before he looked up at me with a wide, shit-eating grin.

"Hey Cullen, you're going down this year!!" Emmett yelled over to me.

I felt my competitive streak rise in me. Emmett always wanted to challenge me to some sort of game, whether it was Guitar Hero or simply who could finish their slice of pizza first. It was all in good fun and possibly just what I needed today to relax.

Alice turned to face me with a big smile, most likely sensing that I was up for the games that were held every year between the families. They were probably talking about the egg race.

"What do you think Edward? Think we can take him?" she asked.

"Oh Edward, you always win, I think you should!" Lauren's voice was back to screeching as she yet again, slapped my chest.

_Time to put the game face on for Emmett._

"Absolutely," I replied, letting Emmett know that I wasn't going to let him have it easy with my expression and voice.

It was then that the brunette girl turned to face me.

She was pretty, in a sort of natural way, but what got my attention were her eyes. They were a deep brown that looked as if they were staring into the very essence of my being. I was a little taken aback by their depths as a shiver of unease ran up my back…or was it something else I felt? It was unknown, this feeling.

I barely noticed Alice coming up to stand next to the girl and wrapping her arm around her in a friendly gesture.

"Edward, this is Bella, the new girl I told you about. Bella, this is my twin Edward," Alice happily announced.

So, I was right. This was the Swan girl. Yes, the face resembled something of her mother's from the pictures I had seen of her.

As if it came from a distance, Lauren made some noise beside me.

"Sorry Bella. This is my cousin Lauren," Alice said, her voice much more subdued this time. Alice knew that Lauren might not be open to the Swan girl, since she was also aware of her family's past history.

"Hi," Lauren replied, wrapping her arm tighter around me.

The Swan girl looked over at Lauren, breaking our stare-down, taking in her arm wrapped around mine in a gesture of possession. Her eyebrow cocked up slightly in question.

I frowned, not liking that Lauren was basically draped all over me. This was kind of embarrassing. I had meant to show some sort of position of strength when I was introduced to the Swan girl. So if the Swan girl had anything going on in that head of hers that even remotely resembled something that would hurt this Coven, like her mother did, she would need to think again. I would not allow it.

The girl looked back at me for a second, her eyes connecting with mine, widening slightly in possible fear. She looked away again, as her attention was brought back to the conversation she was having with Lauren.

"So, she's another Dirt Element?" Lauren rather rudely asked my sister, completely ignoring the Swan girl.

I said nothing. I needed to see what she was made of before I decided that she was worthy of my friendship. I may be her next leader, but the friendship aspect had to be earned.

'Yes, I am Earth," she replied politely.

Her voice was soft, yet firm at the same time. Pleasant almost. Definitely not a screecher, thank God.

"A dime a dozen…" I heard Lauren say beside me with a sneer.

"Lauren!" Alice admonished, throwing me a quick confused look as to why I wasn't helping.

"Oh please. It's true! There are more Earth Witches than there are Air or Fire," Lauren said, not backing down to my twin's request.

"So you are an Air or Fire Witch?" The girl spoke again, retaining her poise.

I let my mind wander as Alice and Lauren went back and forth a few more times. The girl looked calm, but her eyes were alight with something…like a spark of fire.

Jasper was walking towards us, noticing his mate was getting irritated.

"Edward," he said in greeting with his hand out for me to shake, trying to break up the squabble.

I smiled in return, happy for the diversion, and took his hand in mine for a quick shake. Rose was walking over to stand on the other side of the Swan girl, in what looked like a move of defense against Lauren.

As for Lauren, she went into full-on flirt mode with Jasper. I looked at Alice to see that she was ready to strangle her, but Rose stepped in with a well-timed witty retort. A small laugh came from the Swan girl.

Was she amused by Rose's words?

Lauren huffed and stiffened at the laugh. I knew that she was ready to do battle and take down the girl.

_This would not be pretty._

Before I could say anything, Alice was ready with a well-placed scolding, "Lauren, you know better."

Thankfully Lauren left shortly afterwards. She may be dumb in certain instances, but I think she finally got the message that no one was going to side with her against the Swan girl.

Jasper came over afterwards with raised eyebrows, "Edward, only you could provoke such an argument."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Lauren was trying to mark you as hers in front of Bella," Jasper stated.

"Uh…yeah," I really hated this topic. Lauren had been increasingly trying to hang around me, ever since I turned eighteen.

I couldn't help but look over at the Swan girl to see if I could glean anything from her expression. Nothing. Jasper changed the subject to other things such as the start of school and further Witch studies. Alice joined us along with the girl, who seemed to lose her tongue and blushed at me through most of the conversation.

She wasn't another screecher like Lauren or Jessica, but the blushing was making me nervous. I didn't need another "fangirl" making eyes at me or even trying to worm her way to my side to ask for some favor.

"So Ed, whatdya say? Want to put a little wager on the Egg Run?" Emmett queried from my other side, breaking me from my thoughts.

_Ahhh…game time is almost here. _

My competitive streak was in gear.

"You know that I will completely kick your ass. Again. Why bother running against me?" I smirked at Emmett.

_I had yet to see him win the egg race._

"I have a feeling that _I'll_ win this year," Emmett said, pointing with his thumb towards his chest.

I just shook my head at him.

"So about that wager…," Emmett began again.

"Emmett, Emmett, Emmett… I just don't want to embarrass you again in front of everyone. Give it up. But if you really want to put some money on it, go ahead. I have no problem taking it from you," I taunted.

Emmett gave a devilish smile and called Rosalie over to be the safe-keeper of the money for the bet.

_Rose couldn't be the safe-keeper, she was his partner._

I was confused. "Wait, isn't Rose your partner?"

"Nope, I've got another member of 'Team McCarty' lined up for the race," Emmett said proudly as he gave the Swan girl, his cousin, a one-armed hug.

I looked down at the girl to see that she looked really nervous. The Swan girl didn't come across as the sporty type.

"I see," I said with a smile, looking back at Emmett. "Good Luck Em, she looks absolutely frightened and may end up crushing the egg. Are you sure you want her as your teammate?" I pushed, trying to undermine his burst of self-confidence.

"I have every faith in Bella." Emmett replied, with a look of pure determination that came across as almost comical.

"Good, 'cause you're going to need it," I said flatly, giving the girl one more glance before I left to go speak with Tyler to see if he planned to join the race.

Lauren tried to cozy up to me again while I was speaking with Tyler and Mike. Her voice was like the equivalent of nails on a chalkboard in my ear, speaking of how she disliked the Swan girl. All conversation stopped when her name was brought up in our group.

"She seems really shy," Tyler offered, taking a peek over my shoulder.

"Don't let it fool you. I have a feeling from what I have seen of her that she is a lot like her mother," Lauren gossiped.

"Uh…okay," Tyler replied, not seeming to buy Lauren's brand of news. He looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"She's kinda cute," Mike said leaning to the side to see around me.

"Mike!" Lauren screeched beside me.

_Oh Mike, you are one stupid guy…_

Mike snapped back into place, looking at Lauren with fear in his eyes.

"She's plain and wears bargain clothes that barely fit…" Lauren started a rant directed at Mike, clearly angry that he seemed to show some sort of attraction to the Swan girl.

Alice and Jasper joined us in the middle of it, both giving me the same look of "Again?"

Feeling my ears start to bleed with her babbling, I excused myself using the "Need to see about the food for Mom" explanation. I walked away, heading for the cabin where I would hide for the next half hour. Alice and Jasper would forgive me for being rude, but they knew I needed space before I told Lauren to shut the fuck up…and I couldn't lose my cool in front of everyone.

"_All of your actions will reflect this Coven."_ I could hear my Dad's voice instruct me in my head.

"_You need to lead by example, if you want the respect of the Coven."_ His phantom voice continued as I neared the cabin.

"_Allowing yourself to get overly emotional is a form of weakness. It will not only damage the people around you, but your connection to your Element as well."_

"_Don't lose focus. The Coven comes first, then personal wants second." _

By the time I reached the cabin, I was a lot calmer. Mom didn't have anything else for me to do, so I sat down in the breakfast nook and stared out the window, enjoying the peace of not having to be on show.

"Edward, are you okay?" Mom asked me softly from behind as she ran her hand through my hair.

I just shrugged my shoulders noncommittally, not really wanting to talk about my frustrations with her.

She dropped an affectionate kiss on top of my head. "If you want to talk…" she offered.

"I'm…fine," I told her quietly.

"Alright," she said before leaving to go outside.

What could I say to her and what could she do to help me in return? This was my problem. I was now an adult in the Coven and expected to have a certain amount of my shit together. I couldn't go whining to Mom when I was feeling overwhelmed. Talking to Dad about my feelings was mostly out of the question too. He was extremely busy with this thing he was keeping quiet.

I was worried about Mom. She had not shown one way or the other how she felt about the return of the Swans. I knew that she would not want to let her personal feelings get involved if this was a move that benefitted the Coven. Any problem of my own seemed to pale in comparison to what she must be going through with the Swans.

On top of it all was the Swan girl, who I had to be cordial to since she had shown that she indeed had powers. She was quiet and had the look of someone constantly apologizing for taking up space. Her gawking made me a little uncomfortable. I knew that I wasn't bad looking, but the staring always made me feel like I had food stuck in my teeth or that I had my shirt on wrong.

Alice had called last night to speak about how much she liked her. My twin usually had excellent taste in people, but I worried that it had been only a day and Alice couldn't possibly know the girl that well. Time would tell if she was anything like her mother. I would just have to be vigilant until she showed her true colors.

Glancing at my watch, I saw that it was nearly time to start the games. The egg race would be the first game for the older kids and adults. I had to go find Alice first. Rising from the chair, I mentally prepared myself for the games and having to be on show in the Coven as the ideal Witch.

_Fuck…just one day. _

_One day to stay in bed and not have to go out into public pretending everything was perfect._

Leaving the cabin, I was stopped a few times on my way to the area set aside for the games by different members of the Coven asking for some sort of favor of me. It ranged from anything from one of the younger Witches starting high school this year to help in petitioning my Dad to move certain business requests forward in exchange for freebies or a bribe.

I couldn't say that I was surprised by the offer of a bribe. It was something that happened every so often when a Witch had a personal stake in the deal. Knowing my Dad, he worked to keep things fair and stayed away from that sort of thing. Besides, Mom would never allow it.

"Edward!" Alice waved to me from her position near the starting line. Jasper was standing next to her.

I waved back with a smile, letting her know that I saw her and Jasper.

I felt a small pang in my gut as my twin and her mate turned to each other, with special smiles on their faces, talking intimately. Their relationship was one of those things you see in films, where the girl and guy fall instantly in love and they live happily ever after. I wasn't sure if I envied the ease of their relationship or wanted to gag at seeing my sister and good friend make lovey-dovey eyes at each other.

As I finally neared them, they broke apart with Jasper giving me a good-natured slap to my arm with a "Good luck." and walking to stand with the other bystanders.

"So, brother dear, what's the game plan?" Alice smiled up at me.

I smiled down at her, loving how my twin had a way of making me remember to enjoy life.

"To win the game of course," I replied, letting myself give in to the playfulness of the situation.

"I think Emmett has a chance to beat us this year with Bella as his partner," Alice said.

I frowned a little, thinking about the Swan girl…Bella.

"Edward, why didn't you say anything when Lauren was being bitchy toward her?" she asked me seriously.

"I was trying to see what type of person she was," I told her, folding my arms across my chest.

"Edward! She's new and I told you that she was a good person," my twin retaliated.

"You never know, Alice. I've seen it happen enough times within this Coven that people may show you one side of themselves and then when you least expect it, they show the truth. I need to see what she is made of and so far, what I've seen, I'm not that impressed," I argued back.

She shook her head at me, "You can be a real moron sometimes, Twin."

I narrowed my eyes at her and was about to reply, but we heard the sounds of our competition starting to take their places around us, making it hard to continue this conversation.

Glancing over to my left, I saw that Emmett was standing with Rose and the girl.

I started to stretch my legs, getting ready for the run. I couldn't help but egg Emmett on one more time, to try and jostle his concentration. He really took these games seriously.

"So, ready to lose again?" I asked, knowing that my eat-shit grin was firmly upon my lips.

Emmett's face showed his resolve to win and he growled at me in return. I laughed. I caught a glimpse of the Swan girl looking at me with wide eyes and looked away. That same uncomfortable feeling washed over me. I really didn't know what to make of her.

I didn't have time to think further about it as Dad called out in a loud voice, first getting everyone's attention and then announcing the rules that I could have quoted by heart. Alice came to stand beside me just as Mom was handing out the eggs. She gave us a proud smile and wished us luck.

"Ready, Alice?" I asked, getting ready to pick up her petite body.

"Absolutely," she said.

"Places everyone!!!" yelled out Mr. Crowley, Tyler's dad, who was standing next to Dad.

"Got a hold of the egg?" I asked, waiting for Alice to give me the okay before I picked her up into my arms.

"Yup, I'm ready," she said, putting her focus on the egg.

I gently picked her up and held her close to me. She weighed nothing, so this race was usually a cinch for us. I mentally prepared myself for the run, letting the adrenaline start to seep into both my mind and body.

"Let's do this," I told Alice quietly.

"Run fast and stay focused, Edward. I have a feeling that Emmett may win this one," Alice told me softly.

I was a little stunned since her usual reply was "It's cake!"

"On your marks!"

I walked over to the starting line, trying to push away the words that Alice just uttered, to get my head back into the game.

"Get set!"

_Air, be at my back, helping to push me forward._

"GO!!!!!"

I took off down across the lawn with Alice firmly in my grasp, keeping myself in a rhythmic pace so I wouldn't tire near the end when I needed to make a final push over the line.

I could hear the people who came to watch the race cheer us on, but I pushed that aside as well. There was no room to give into my ego. All of my attention had to be on the run. As I made the turn to run back, I saw that I was slightly in the lead, but I couldn't feel relief. Emmett had covered more ground this time. The Swan girl was smaller than Rose, which probably helped him with his speed.

"Hurry, Edward!" Alice said.

I didn't allow myself to look, but I sensed that Emmett was keeping pace with me. Looking into the crowd, I could see them more excited than usual…and they were looking to my right, where Emmett would be.

A few more steps and we crossed the line. I slowed down immediately, letting Alice slide out of my arms as she still held the egg. Mr. Crowley was walking this way, but he stopped in front of Emmett. Moments later, Crowley held up the egg shouting "the winner!"

I was incredulous. Emmett finally won the egg race? I was so going to kick his ass during the rest of the games…and maybe a few rounds of Guitar Hero.

I gave small laugh looking down at Alice who had a big smile on her face, looking towards the winners. Emmett was currently swinging his cousin around, who was laughing in return.

It made my smile grow wider at how carefree it sounded.

Emmett put the Swan girl down after a few spins and reached for Rose, who was beaming like a proud mate. Their lips quickly found each other and latched on in a slightly embarrassing display of PDA.

They really had no shame about showing their affection.

The Swan girl looked away from them and turned her head in my direction. She had a blush spread across her features, clearly uncomfortable with her cousin's exhibition. She glanced up at me and gave me a shy look.

"I'm King of the Egg Race!" Emmett shouted, pulling the Swan girl to his side, as Mr. Crowley walked over to them to take a picture for the scrapbook that would be assembled later.

I saw Jasper make his way over with Alice under his arm to congratulate them.

"Thanks for the win, Em. I'm a hundred bucks richer!" I heard Jasper announce as I moved closer to the group.

"You bet on me to win?" Emmett asked incredulous, his face was a priceless display of excitement.

"Alice said I should," Jasper replied.

_What? My Twin turned traitor to her own team?_

"I had a feeling that you two would win," Alice said, tapping her finger to her temple as she spoke to the Swan girl.

"Congratulations Emmett. It looks like you actually managed to beat me." I told Emmett, who still was flushed with victory.

"I told you with Bella on my side that I would win," Emmett boasted.

"Well, there is still the pie-eating contest. Too bad that you won't be able to use her for that one, she's too small and would probably hinder your chances," I replied, trying to get under his skin for the next competition we would enter against each other.

"Emmett, maybe you should take his advice on this one. With all his talk, I bet his mouth is big enough to devour a whole pie in one go. There's no way you could beat that," the girl said with an edge to her voice.

I looked down at the girl and saw that spark once again in her eyes. She had fight in her, but how far would that go?

Rosalie's laugh broke the tension. "Well Edward, looks like one less girl you need to worry about for your fan club."

I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment. It was one thing to joke about my "fan club" with my friends, but when someone who didn't know me was listening, it sounded bad.

Alice tugged on my shirt roughly with a warning before she pulled me to the side.

"What, Alice?" I asked looking down at her, extremely annoyed.

'What? _What_ do you mean what?" she rounded on me with an angry look on her face. "Be nice to Bella!"

"Me? Alice…_who is this girl_?" I flat-out asked my twin.

"Edward, you are not even giving her a chance. You've been snotty to her and even let Lauren basically attack her. So, _twin_, I think you need to apologize to her and show her that you are actually a likable person and not the idiot you've been acting like for the past hour," she said, with arms waving in all directions.

I huffed out a breath in frustration.

Alice reached forward and placed a hand on my arm. "Edward, I know you are stressed and are worried that Bella will be like her mother, but you need to try to be polite since she is new. Besides, I don't think she is like that at all."

"Fine," I mumbled, feeling like an ass.

Alice's smile returned and she pointed to a place behind me. I turned to see the Swan girl walking towards the woods.

"Go…be nice," she said and gave me a little push.

I followed the girl's steps and stopped a few feet behind her when I saw that she wasn't going to move any further. She may have had her back to me, but her movements indicated that she as having a conversation with herself, in her head.

I stood and watched her, trying to see if she would reveal any of those innermost thoughts.

As if sensing something behind her, she turned around quickly and jumped in fright letting out a loud curse. With her hand over her heart, she just stared at me with wide eyes.

…and she kept staring.

Annoyed, I crossed my arms over my chest and waited for her to calm herself. She seemed to realize that she was staring and looked away from me.

_Thank god…that was driving me nuts._

"Edward, please…," I heard Alice say, sensing her arrival just seconds before she spoke.

I looked down at her as she reached out to place her hand on my arms, giving me her best puppy dog eyes. Alice really wanted me to be friendly with the Swan girl. I reminded myself that as future Leader, I needed to put away my personal thoughts and treat the girl with respect as our fellow Witch.

I dropped my arms and turned to face the girl.

"I would like to apologize for my behavior earlier," I told the Swan girl in my formal voice.

"I apologize for mine as well. I was out of line with my comment," she replied in a soft voice that bordered on the same formality that I just gave, but her eyes darted back and forth between Alice and me.

_Was she trying to gain my sister's sympathy?_

I gave her a nod to let her know that I was finished and turned away to go find Emmett for the next competition.

At least the Swan girl had public manners and was able to return the formal apology.

Only time would tell what she was really made of, but I would wait and watch.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SMeyer.

* * *

EPOV (Chapter Seven)

After another long day of trying to keep the peace between "us", the Witches, and "them", the students of Forks High, I was ready to just hide in my back corner in the library for the last hour of school. I was still feeling a little sore from the fight yesterday with some of the school jocks. My face was feeling a little better after the amount of ice packs I put on top of my cheek and eye, but my hand would occasionally throb.

Moving quietly through the hallways, I finally reached the library. Walking through the doors, I immediately started to relax. Both Mom and Dad loved to read. They had passed their love of books down to Alice and me, but I think I was the more obsessive one of the two of us.

I grinned in greeting at the librarian, who gave a flustered smile in return. It was a little embarrassing. I didn't think I would ever get used to the opposite sex reacting that way to me. I tried to see it as flattering, but I could never tell if they were just reacting to the position I came with or if it was because of me.

As I reached the back area, I saw the back of a girl bent over the table in the farthest corner.

It was the Swan girl, or Bella, as Alice reminded me to call her.

She looked to be preoccupied with the textbook and paper in front of her as she scribbled on the paper. She didn't even stop to look to see who was in the area with her as I settled into the chair closest to the aisle leaving the area.

I stopped to watch her for a few moments, waiting to see if she would turn her head. She didn't. In fact, the girl never looked away from what she was working on, probably homework. Which I should be starting.

I could do it at home, since I was grounded for getting into a fistfight. I had to go straight home after school. It was humiliating since I was trying to protect Lauren from a few of the school's football team, who decided to have a little fun with her.

Looking back over at the Swan girl, I watched without hesitation. I might not get another chance to observe her without her knowing that I was watching her. Recently, she seemed to try to close herself off to me whenever I was around. It was making me nervous. Maybe she knew that I was keeping an eye on her, waiting to see who she really was underneath the friendly-shy visage she presented to the rest of the Coven.

Alice said that she was going to be tested with holding all the four Elements tonight. No one was able to hold them the first time they performed that particular ritual. Only Mom and I had been able to do it, since we had the ability to connect with two of the Elements. It was draining to try to work with an Element that was not your own.

I was barely able to do it myself, but Emmett had assured Mom that the Swan girl was ready to perform it. Apparently she was good. I had yet to see the Swan's greenhouse that she had brought back to full health after it was neglected when Granny Swan died.

Being a strong Earth Witch didn't mean that she could connect with the other Elements with success. As maternal as the Element was, it still was selfish enough to want its Witch's undivided attention.

She'll probably fall flat on her face. Thankfully Mom will be there to help her if need be. Besides, I was the only one from this generation who could command two Elements and I felt for anyone who was working with only one while in the middle of that particular ritual.

As the bell rang, I moved out of my chair quickly and down the aisle to the exit, hoping to leave undetected.

EPOV (Chapter Nine)

She was Earth…and she was Fire.

After witnessing Bella handle Fire and not lose her head in the situation in science class, I was impressed. Knowing how fickle Fire can be, she had my respect for risking her own safety to help our classmates. When she mentioned that it was provoked, she had an earnest look on her face.

At first I wasn't going to believe her, since I didn't know her well enough, but the guilty look on Lauren's face said it all…my cousin had been responsible for the fire.

I was furious with Lauren for using the Elements in such a way. It was sheer luck that Bella had been a Fire Witch or things could have been much worse. Lauren knew that Renee Swan had been exiled after her use of Fire against another and she _still_ pulled that stunt. I had no sympathy for her now. It was only because she was still a child within the Coven laws that she wasn't going to be exiled, but she would be treated as such while she remained living in Forks. Her fate was unknown at this time as Dad had yet to declare her punishment.

As for Bella, she was stubborn; too stubborn for her own good. She tried to reject the order I gave her to go home and await the council who would need to speak with her. She needed to break that habit and do it soon. As her future leader, she _had_ to respect my decisions. I did not give an order lightly.

I'm sure that she wanted to speak with Rose due to her discovery of her own connection with Fire. I know that I had been shocked the day I found Water answering my requests, but since the incident was serious in nature, the meeting needed to happen when it was fresh in all of our heads. Not to mention that we needed to control the gossip that might leak from this violent occurrence. The Coven was in control of this area, but quietly. Any bad press would bring a closer look into our society and I didn't think the world was ready to acknowledge that real Witches with powers lived among them.

As I followed the aisle to the back of the library, I found her there once again working on her school work. Her delicate hand gripped her pencil tightly as it hovered over the piece of paper that I could see were full of math equations. The same hand which I held in mine twenty-four hours before. They were soft but held strength. They had been unmarked by the fire, but they contained dimples and lines showing someone who had learned life lessons early on in her young existence. One moment she was blushing, making eyes at me, and the next she was arguing her opinion, full of glorious life like the Fire Element that she commanded. She was fascinating to watch with all her contradictions.

She paused during her homework and quickly turned around to glance in my direction. She didn't even acknowledge me with a greeting, just turned back around and wrote something down on the paper in front of her.

I could tell that even though Bella's eyes were focused on the work in front of her, her body had retained some of the stiffness of one who was aware of being watched.

Sensing that I wasn't going to get any of my homework finished, I quietly got up from my seat and left the library. Making my way out of the school and to the car, my thoughts were still trying to find the solution to who Bella Swan was.

EPOV (Chapter Ten)

Emmett was once again determined to beat me at Guitar Hero. Considering he was leaving for a month, I had convinced Alice to partner with me, knowing that she was the weakest player out of all of us. She had given me a knowing look that turned into approval as she saw what my game plan was.

Let Emmett win the game.

Of course if I was ever pressed, I would tell you otherwise. Rose had asked for this favor saying that Emmett was stressed from starting a new school so far away from the Coven and about leaving Bella behind with no one to be there for her. I thought Rose was exaggerating, but her face said that she wasn't. Emmett was extremely close to his family and had become attached to his cousin.

During dinner, I sat across from Bella, watching her interact with my family and hers. She had been polite and helpful during the meal, but was mostly quiet. She avoided looking at me if she could help it, just as I couldn't help but look only at her. I had once again found the opportunity to study her and I took it.

Bella did not exhibit the qualities that her mother had been reputed to display, but I knew that I couldn't completely relax around her either. She was still very much a wild card within this Coven.

_Maybe she can be controlled._

Of course I had overheard the gossip of a few of the Witches, commenting that Bella's powers were as strong as mine. I tried not to listen, but I was curious as to what she could do. Any sort of insight into who she was caught my attention. Instead of them talking further about her powers, the subject switched to mating…our possible mating.

It stunned me to hear those words. We knew better as a Coven, after the disaster with Dad and Renee McCarty, to ever make an assumption about a mating. How many Witches ended up imprinting with someone they didn't expect?

An imprint was never a sure thing until it happened…

…but, who was my true match? Who had the strength of powers and character to be my equal?

All fingers pointed in_ her_ direction if both gossip and my family's word gave an accurate picture.

My twin, best friends and Mother all thought she was both a skillful Witch and good person.

Slightly shaking my head to try and clear these thoughts, knowing how fruitless it was to wander down that path, I looked back at Emmett, who was in deep concentration over the game.

Rose walked in halfway through Emmett's turn with a large smile on her face, her eyes directly on Emmett. I felt a moment of envy. Although they had been friends for years, it was still a surprise when Emmett and Rose imprinted. Even more surprising was how quickly they formed a loving relationship of man and wife. Glancing over at Alice, I watched her animated face as she cheered Jasper on during the game. They were another mated couple who easily made the transition from friends into lovers. I knew that my twin had harbored a crush on Jasper for years, even though she remained quiet about it. I had never seen her so happy or so whole as when she and Jasper came walking into the house the day after their ritual. Alice looked as if she had found her missing puzzle piece and was now a complete picture full of vivid moving colors.

Another pang of envy hit me in the chest.

_Would I find this for myself?_

Taking another look around the room, the synergy of the mated couples present gave off the energy of true companionship and the working of their Elements in harmony.

_Yes…yes, I was envious._

"Yes!" Emmett called out enthusiastically. I looked up to see that he had passed my score, but was intent on continuing until the song ended.

Rose looked over and gave me a grateful wink. I grinned back at her.

I felt Mom motion with her hand next to me and turned to find her waving to Bella, who was standing uncertainly in the doorway of my room. My brief smile fell as Bella walked slowly into the room, as if apologizing for being there, all the while keeping her eyes on mine.

It made me a little nervous seeing her like that. I wasn't sure what she was thinking.

Her eyes narrowed in anger as she moved her arms to cross in front of her chest.

That was better, that glorious part of her that was Fire moved to the surface of her expression, displaying an honest emotion across her soft-looking skin.

Emmett let out a yell of excitement, causing our eyes to break contact. I looked over to see my friends receiving congratulatory affection from their mates.

Mate with mate.

I barely heard Mom give her praise beside me as my head dove back into my previous thoughts of the envy I felt of my sister and friends with their imprinting. They had each truly found their greatest support and closest friend.

"Alright, guitar hero, it's time to leave. We have a big day tomorrow," I heard Rose tell Emmett, breaking me out of my thoughts once again. I glanced over to see them still in an affectionate embrace.

Emmett leaned over and placed a kiss on Rose's forehead. "The wife has spoken," he said, then looked around the room until his eyes landed on his cousin. "Bella? Ready to go?"

"I think we'll head out too," Jasper said, giving me one last nod and escorting Alice from the room with Mom in tow, talking about some dinner or other.

My eyes sought out Bella to find that hers were focused on Emmett with her body half turned to the open door. My view flicked to Emmett for a second to see him gesturing for Bella to follow him and Rose out the door.

Bella stayed put, looking as if she was hesitating about something.

I realized that we were alone in the room together. Was she finally going to talk to me? Maybe reveal some truth of who she was? Who would I find? The shy girl? The fangirl? Maybe the Fire Witch?

I leaned back against my desk and crossed my arms over my chest as I watched her expectantly, waiting for her to make the first move.

She turned to me with a searching look that turned into anger as her delicate hands curled up into fists at her side.

_Ah…the Fire Witch._

She faced me completely and took a few steps forward.

"I don't know what your problem is with me, but I don't appreciate being looked down upon or spoken to as if I'm nothing," her voice was low and soft, her anger a feminine rumble.

I felt my own anger rise in me from her attack, feeling myself move forward to meet her in the center of the room. Looking down at her soft skin with the flush of anger on her cheeks, I had the urge to reach out and run my hand across it to see if it really felt as soft as it looked. Instead, I put my hands in my pockets to keep myself from doing something that stupid.

Her chest was heaving from the rapid breaths she was taking because of her emotional state.

I found it hard to look away from her spark that was clearly aflame with her anger. She was mesmerizing…she was brilliant…she was absolutely stunning my senses. I was her moth.

"Fine! Have it your way and keep being an asshole," she yelled at me and made to leave.

Breaking out of my trance, my anger came back with her remark.

"Language, Isabella," I reprimanded her. "I am your next leader. You will not talk to me that way."

"Except it's okay for you to treat me that way, _right_?" she said lowly, never removing her eyes from mine. They were dragging me in with flecks of dancing amber amid dark umber.

We were so close that I could smell her personal scent. It was a subtle floral and its essence seemed to come from her hair. Before I knew what I was truly doing, I reached out and took a lock of it between my fingers and rubbed it. It's texture was soft and the rubbing released more of her scent filling my nose.

It was the perfect bouquet of late summer flowers mixed with a hint of warmth.

I was the moth…she was the flame.

_Closer…more._

She gasped, alerting me to her shocked expression. I gazed down into those fiery, dark eyes to see them projecting back at me her unguarded emotions. She was angry, yet drawn to this connection we were feeling. Her body was starting to tremble just as I felt the first flutter arise in my stomach.

My eyes dropped to her rose lips.

_Plump, moist, parted…inviting._

I moved my free hand to cup her cheek and lightly ran my thumb across the skin, feeling the softness. Her breathing lost rhythm from my touch, her eyes stared at me in wonder, her mouth…

Dropping the soft tresses I moved my other hand to her other cheek, cupping her face.

_One taste._

I tilted my head to angle it so that my lips could gain the best access to hers and slowly lowered it, letting her scent wash over me and guide me.

Her hands came up to cover mine, messaging them gently, encouraging my downward movement to connect us intimately.

"Bella?" Emmett called from downstairs.

We froze from the intrusion and just stared at each other for what felt like forever…or was it seconds?

She pushed away from me with a horrified look on her face.

Whatever spell she wove over me was now broken.

I scrubbed at my face, trying to rid myself of the last of her fragrance, and took deep breaths of the scent of my room, trying to bring myself back to the present and let the anger that had gone into hiding when I got close to Bella come back to the surface.

"Keep away from me…" I told her, so upset with myself.

I couldn't ever let this happen again. I promised myself that I would only be with my mate when the time came for me to imprint. Only she would be the one to receive my affection and devotion.

I was a fool to let anything like this happen…especially with _her_, Renee Swan's daughter.

"Just…st-stop staring at m-me," I heard her stutter to me before I saw a flash of dark hair fly out my bedroom door.

_Goddamn Bella Swan._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SMeyer

* * *

EPOV (Chapter Eleven and Twelve)

Alice had been running around for the past two weeks making plans for Bella's eighteenth birthday party, which she would be co-hosting with Rose and Renee Swan. Alice had been obsessed with a list that she kept on her phone, checking it at least three times during the last family dinner we had together.

I looked over at Jasper to see how he was taking it, my twin's manic party planning.

He shrugged his shoulders as if to say "It is what it is and it's best that I just let her do it."

I just gave him a look back that said he was whipped.

He just laughed and leaned over to place a kiss on top of Alice's head. She smiled in response, but did not look away from her phone.

Alice had been at the Swan house all day yesterday with Rose, setting up for the party while I was with Emmett and Jasper spending the day playing video games. My twin had left early again this morning to go back to the Swan house to help Bella get ready for her party.

I was going to be on my own for the majority of the day, since my family would be at the party. Alice had made it clear that no men over the age of eighteen who were not mated were allowed to attend. Rose had been firm in that request. I didn't blame her as she had imprinted with Emmett during her eighteenth birthday party.

"Edward," Mom's soft voice carried over to me from my open doorway.

Turning away from the window that I had been absently staring out of, I saw Mom was leaning against the doorframe, looking at me fondly.

"Are you going?" I asked quietly, more as a greeting than an actual question. I could see that she was in one of her nice blouses and pencil skirts that she used for dressier gatherings.

"Yes, we'll be gone for about an hour," She replied, walking into the room to stand in front of me. She reached up and tried to gently smooth down an errant lock of my hair; a habit that she's had since I was a kid. Annoying as it was then, I found it to be soothing now.

"You have been so thoughtful recently," Mom began quietly, looking me in the eyes with maternal concern. "Will you talk to me about what's on your mind?"

Looking away from her gaze, I stared over her shoulder toward the doorway.

"I'm okay," I replied quietly. How could I dump my thoughts on her during this time? Her hands were full.

As if reading my thoughts, she reconnected our eyes and gave me a small smile. "I know that I have been busy, but I'm never too busy if you need to talk to me," she said.

I didn't feel comfortable talking about the expectation of an imprint with Bella Swan. That thought had been on the tip of every other thought I had for the past few weeks. As soon as Alice announced her plans for Bella's birthday party. It meant that I was closer to finding out if Bella was indeed to be my mate as the whispered rumors suggested.

A part of me was extremely nervous, but the other was eager to know the answer.

"No, Mom, I'm okay," I shrugged my shoulders to show her it was no big deal.

"Please talk to me. I know something is bothering you. You've been so quiet, more so than usual," she pressed, placing both of her hands on either side of my face, to get me to look at her.

It brought back memories of another time, when I held soft blushing skin between my own hands. A rush of sensation ran through me that I still didn't know what to call it. It was a thrill to my system that left tiny pricks of awareness along my limbs.

"I...I can't. I'm not completely sure what I am thinking and it wouldn't make any sense if I told you," I offered.

It was the truth in a roundabout way.

She gave me one more searching look and then released me, taking a step back.

"If you need me, I'm always here for you," Mom said.

"I know."

"Your Father and I will be back soon. We'll have an early dinner tonight so don't eat too much."

I just nodded and waited for her to leave the room before I turned back to look out the window.

Mom meant well, but still, what could she say to me to make me feel at ease? I would know in a day if I was meant to be with Bella. I would have to see her at school tomorrow. We had first period together, so it was going to be impossible for her to avoid me.

Since Rose and Emmett's going-away dinner, I knew that she purposely had been trying to keep her distance from me, and I was trying to do the same. The only time we saw each other was during class, and even then she pretended like I wasn't there.

I didn't know what to think. I wanted space, but I couldn't help but look at her when I knew she wasn't aware of it.

Bella had seemed to throw herself into her studies, both for school and with her Witch lessons. Alice, Jasper and anyone who came into contact with her all thought she was a first-rate girl. I continued to watch her as much as I could and found myself looking for the off-chance that they could be wrong, but I wasn't finding anything that might say she was anything else than what they said she was.

Maybe I was looking too deeply.

Maybe I needed to relax and try to befriend her like Alice wanted.

Whatever happens tomorrow, I would try to make friends with Bella.

***

I was late.

I was always punctual and never late unless I had a really good excuse, which I didn't. Sleeping through my alarm was not a good one.

My foot was pure lead as I drove to school, stuffing some sort of breakfast bar down my throat on the way.

Teachers were usually the crankiest on Mondays, and being tardy was just asking for trouble.

Quickly parking the car, I noticed the lot was almost empty as I lightly jogged to the front doors of the school. I kept my pace all the way to my first class, to find Alice and Jasper waiting outside the door. This wasn't something that they typically did, so I was confused as to why they were there. Alice should have been in her classroom by now.

"Hey!" I called out to them, confused.

"Morning, Twin," Alice replied with a soft smile.

I stopped in front of them and questioned them with my eyes. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. "What's going on?"

"We're waiting for Bella," Alice said calmly.

Just as those words left my twin's mouth a strange awareness came over me, and I turned my head to the side to see Bella frozen in place with a wide-eyed expression on her face. A push of some force came at me from her, connecting us with a thick thread that was wrapped around her and which then came back to me. This thread was pulling us toward each other, humming a tune that was both completely alien and so familiar all at once.

Our eyes were on each other as the cord continued its pull on me towards Bella. My stomach was starting to fill with a sensation that was slightly churning within me.

I heard of this many times from different men of the Coven, but to experience it was something else entirely. I had imprinted.

I had imprinted with Bella Swan.

She was going to be mine.

Relief washed over me as I looked at her, but our connection was broken as a loud gasp came from my right. Bella's gaze broke from mine to look to the side where Alice was standing. She started to shake her head as if to clear it.

"Bella." I call to her softly, holding my hand out for her to take. I started to move towards her slowly.

_I would have to drive fast to get us back to the house._

"You students! What are you still doing in the hallway?!" Ms. Miller asked crankily from the doorway of her classroom. "Mr. Cullen, can you explain?"

_Fuck! Not now!!_

My stomach roared in impatience, wanting nothing more than to give the bond that was created with Bella.

I turned to Ms. Miller to give her an excuse about having to leave immediately for family business.

"Bella, _NO_!" I heard Alice yell.

Spinning back around I saw Bella tearing down the hallway, running away…away from me.

_No, no, no,_ _NO!_

I took off after her, but some of the students got in the way, making it difficult to run straight for Bella.

"Jasper, call Dad and go to Principal Weber," I shouted, not bothering to turn around. Jasper would know what to do.

Hearing running steps behind me, I recognized Alice's pattern.

Turning the corner, I saw Bella at the end of the short hallway, in front of the double doors leading out to the parking lot. Her reflection in the glass panels showed that she saw us and was frightened.

"Bella, come back! It will be okay!" Alice called out beside me.

"Alice, call Mom and Charlie Swan, I'll go after Bella," I said, now at the door, pushing it open only to get in a scuffle with another student trying to walk through from the other side. The kid accidently kicked me in the shin causing me to groan aloud in pain, but I couldn't think about that now as the feeling in my stomach was slowly rising.

I moved through a few loitering students, finally reaching the parking lot only to see that Bella had reached her car and was pulling erratically out of her parking space. She threw her car into drive, starting to move towards the exit of the parking lot.

I just managed to bang my fist on the trunk area of her car, crying out, begging her to stop. Only she didn't. She kept driving, putting distance between us.

She was truly running from our imprint…from me.

***

Running back into the school, I quickly caught up with Alice just inside the front door. She had her phone up to her ear.

"I didn't get to her in time," I told her, feeling an ache in the pit of my stomach that was starting make things uncomfortable.

"Are you okay?" Alice looked at me concerned. We both knew that to deny an imprint could be painful and would supposedly lead to death if the ritual was not fulfilled.

"I'm fine," I told her, so she wouldn't worry. "Do you have Bella's phone number?"

"Yeah…"

As soon as I programmed Bella's number into my phone, I dialed it. After five rings it went to voice mail, aggravating me, but I left a message anyway for Bella to call me.

"No, nothing," Alice said apologetically.

Jasper came jogging over to us with phone in hand and pieces of paper in the other. "We're excused," he said, waving the papers.

"Let's check with Emmett and Rose, to see if she went there. I think they were going to head back to school this morning. Then try the Swan house," I ordered.

"Edward, let's get you home," Alice said calmly, placing a hand on my arm.

"We have to find her," I pressed.

"We can do that from home. For all we know, she went to her house," Alice argued back softly.

"Edward, give Alice your keys to drive you home, I'll follow," Jasper said.

"I'll be fine to drive," I replied.

"Just give me your keys, Twin," Alice pushed holding her hand up, waiting.

"Fine," I said, taking them out of my pocket and handing them to Alice. My hand was slightly shaking as I did so.

Getting into the passenger side, my stomach felt even more extended with the sitting position. I could feel the ache growing and wanting to push out along the rest of my body, but I took a deep breath, willing it to subside.

I looked down and saw that I was still clutching my phone. I hit the redial button, hoping that Bella would pick up this time. Again, no answer and I left another message.

Glancing over at Alice, she was currently talking into her phone.

"She's not there? We're driving back to the house. If you could go over to Renee's and see if she is there…Thanks, I'll call you soon," Alice said, then hung up the call.

"Was that Rose?" I asked.

"Yes, she wasn't there."

My phone started ringing and I frantically answered it, "Bella?" I asked.

"No, it's me. Jasper told me what happened…are you on the way home?" Dad asked concerned.

"Yes…" I let my response hang unfinished. What do I say?

"We'll find her, Edward. Just go to the house and try to not to stress yourself, it will only make things worse."

Letting out my pent-up breath, relieved that he understood, I told him I would try.

We were on our street, almost to the Swan house when Alice started to slow the Volvo, hoping to see if Bella's car was in the garage. It wasn't there. Instead, I saw Rose getting out of her car which was parked along the circular drive. She saw us and waved.

Rolling down the window, I called out to her. "Rose, any word?"

"No…she's not responding. I'm about to go inside to see if Renee has heard anything," she said, looking upset.

My stomach was starting to throb with a constant ache.

"Please call us immediately if you hear of anything," I requested, trying to hide my discomfort.

"I will," she replied before walking to the door.

Alice drove forward, arriving at the house quickly. The front door opened before the car was parked as Mom came rushing out, talking on the phone and looking directly at me. I barely had time to open my car door before she did it for me, placing her cool hand against my cheek.

"He's a bit feverish," she spoke into the phone.

I wanted to protest and say that I wasn't a little boy, but Mom was not having it.

"Okay…okay. Yes," she said, then ended her call, still looking at me.

"Let's go inside and let you rest on the couch," she said softly.

I just nodded my head slightly. Stepping out of the car, I felt a wave of dizziness hit me and clutched onto the door frame to keep upright.

"Edward," Mom said in alarm, placing her hands on my arms, trying to help.

"Mom…I'm just a bit light-headed," I murmured, waiting for the world to right itself.

"Jasper, if you could help me bring him into the house," Mom requested, still holding me in place.

I guess my mind was a bit foggy, because I didn't realize Jasper had arrived. Was this part of the side effect of not finishing the ritual? Losing focus? The aching pulse within me was becoming more persistent, letting me know that I was supposed to be with my mate.

_I know, but she ran from me._

"Bella," I let her name pass through my lips in what could have been a plea for her to come back on her own, or a request from our gods to bring her to me.

"We're looking for her now," I heard Mom say as she started to lead me, along with Jasper on my other side, to the front door.

Once inside I was led over to the large couch in the living room. In a sitting position, the ache flared as the core of it was in my stomach. It felt like I had been punched. Seeing that I was in pain, Mom pushed me back gently and removed my shoes.

"Just rest and let us take care of finding her," Mom said, leaning over me with her serene expression and running a hand through my hair.

I gave her a small smile in return.

She moved away to go talk to Jasper and Alice, who were standing by the doorway. I couldn't hear what she was saying to them as it was in hushed tones, but I saw Alice glance over at me worriedly. Whatever Mom was telling them, it wasn't all pleasant.

Moments later they moved out of view with only the staccato of their footsteps acting as a guide to where they were heading; the kitchen, presumably.

Noticing that I was gripping onto something tightly, I looked down and realized it was my phone. I flipped it open to see that I missed two calls. Neither was from Bella, but from Emmett and Rose saying that they couldn't get through to Bella with their own calls.

_Damn. Where is she?_

I dialed Bella's number and was rewarded with the voicemail answering the call. I left another message for her to call me. As soon as I finished that call, I hit redial and called her again. I lost track of how many calls I made until finally it was answered.

"Bella?" I asked, trying to make certain that the fogginess clouding my brain wasn't playing tricks on me.

Complete silence except for the sound of her breathing.

"Bella, where are you?" I pressed, since she was not responding.

"_Bella_," I pressed, annoyed that she was purposely being stubborn about answering.

"We don't have time for this! _Just tell me where you are_!" Frustrated and in pain, I snapped.

The phone went dead.

_Fuck!_

I pushed the redial button immediately and was met with the voice mail again.

Light footsteps came running down the hall and the next moment Alice appeared in the doorway.

"Did you find her?" She asked eagerly.

"She answered, but didn't say anything," I said, completely upset that Bella was being childish about the imprint.

Feeling a shiver of pain run through me from the stress I was putting on myself, I clenched my eyes shut and squeezed my phone until the spasm ran its course. A disturbance of the air around the couch alerted me that Alice had come to stand next to me. I felt her small, cool hands place themselves over my tightened hands.

"Edward! Hold on, please. We'll get her, I promise. Everyone is looking for her," Alice started with a hoarse yell but lowered her voice as if to calm me with her words.

The spasm stopped, but the ache remained in the area of my stomach. The pulse of it was almost like a beating heart, pumping more and more pain to fill the area.

"Why did she run, Alice?" I questioned, as soon as I gained something of my breath back.

She looked down at me with regret and concern. "She was scared, Edward. She just found out about how an imprint works this past Saturday from Rose," she replied, looking as though she wasn't telling me everything.

"What? She wasn't told?" I asked incredulous, feeling another surge of pain travel through my body.

"No, she knew nothing and was freaked when Rose told her," Alice confirmed.

"Why?"

She shrugged her shoulders helplessly.

I was about to start asking more questions, but the front door flew open as Dad walked in, halting abruptly as soon as he spotted me. With a look of trepidation, he came over to the couch. Alice moved out of the way so Dad could have the best position to speak with me.

He fidgeted for a few moments as if he were working himself up to be able to speak. His faced cleared and he stopped to lean over me to lay a hand across my forehead.

"Edward," he said tenderly, like he did when I was a child and was really sick.

"I'm hanging in there," I replied, not wanting him to see me show pain or fear.

"You're strong, this will all be solved soon," he said, as if willing it to be so.

"Where is your mother?" He asked Alice.

"The kitchen," she replied.

He nodded and gave me another once over before he said that he would be back in a few minutes. Alice patted my hand and said she would return as well, following Dad in the direction of the kitchen.

Looking down at my clasped hands where my phone was still in my grip, I sent a prayer up to our god and goddess asking for help in locating Bella before it was too late to complete the ritual.

Another shock of awful pain went through me as I tried to remind myself to concentrate on my breathing. I would do this for the next hour or so, as time was now measured by the length of seconds I counted during a spasm which seemed to get worse with each one that came over me.

During the last one I consciously remember counting for, blackness swarmed around me, finally silencing the relentless beating of the ache. I gladly let it take me, hoping to find rest.

***

A jostling of my body brought me rushing back to consciousness along with intense pain. I could see Dad and Emmett looming over me both with grim expressions.

"Edwardddddd…" I heard my name as if from far away. I could see Dad's lips moving.

I couldn't reply as pain decided to take over my faculties, leaving me shaken.

"We found Bellaaaaaa….hhhold on," Dad said looking directly into my eyes.

"Okay…" I managed to respond, my tongue heavy.

Dad and Emmett lifted me as carefully as possible, but the pain was still able to reach me. I winced with each jolt, now more violent, as it ran through me.

Back to concentrating on my breathing whenever a new pain came, I was unaware of being situated into the car with Emmett until I regained my vision from the last bout of pain. He had my head on his lap with one of his arms braced around me. He was looking down at me with dry streaks along the length of his face to show that he had been crying. His face was covered in worry.

"Edward, we'll be there soon," he said roughly, sounding like he was trying to hold back a sob.

I tried to smile in return, but another sharp pain hit me, leaving me breathless. Voices filled the car as Emmett's firm grip tried to hold me in place. It took longer for the agonizing feeling to die down this time.

_Time._

It was quickly becoming my enemy as it was gaining on me. I knew that if I didn't finish the ritual soon, the pain would continue without stopping until my body couldn't take it anymore. I would die from it. A small part of me almost wished for it if it meant this ache would stop.

A soothing voice was speaking into my ear, and it took me a second to recognize it as Emmett's.

"Don't give up. Bella needs you," he whispered, and continued to chant it to me through the next round of pain.

_Don't give up. Bella needs me._

_My mate needs me._

His words became my new mantra instead of counting seconds or the sound of Dad's voice dictating rules to live by for the Coven. It became my creed in those moments where I wasn't sure what plane of existence I was on, as my body was wracked with spasm after spasm.

The rocking motion of the car stopped during one of the few moments of in which pain didn't own me. I heard the doors open and whispered instructions were given to Emmett to stay with me.

"We're here," he said to me. His face was bathed in light coming from the other side of the window.

Another spasm rocked through me a second later, blocking out that warm light as I was curling my hands into fists and trying to curl into a ball. Emmett had a firm hold on me as I tried to maneuver away from him.

"Your Dad is coming. Time to get out and go to Bella," Emmett encouraged with his voice.

I must have blacked out again, as the next thing I knew I was being propped upright by Emmett and Dad. We were outside, standing near the car.

"Edward, we are going to carry you into the house and to the bedroom. Bella is in there, just try not to pass out again," Dad ordered into my ear.

I moaned an affirmation.

The darkness gave way to the warm light as I opened my eyes to see the living room of the cabin. I was surprised to find myself here. Emmett and Dad kept moving me from the main room and down the shadowed hallway leading to the bedroom. At the door, Dad dropped my feet, putting me into a standing position. The movement triggered a flash of pain, but I was not giving in to it.

Something else held my attention. The cord hummed to life, playing its ancient song, letting me know that my mate was nearby…and it was very angry that we had been separated.

My head snapped up and I locked eyes with Bella, who was staring back at me with wide eyes, looking as if she was in the same amount of pain as I was.

The cord snapped, tugging me in the direction of Bella. I tried to get to her, knowing that we needed to finish the ritual. Strong arms came around me to hold me in place. Both the cord and I struggled, both surging with anger, wanting only to be joined with our other half. My eyes never left Bella's as I saw her react in a similar manner.

It was then that I felt my shirt being pulled away from my body. I knew that I was being undressed and tried to stay my desire to get to Bella long enough, but it was so hard to resist. The cord was violently snapping around us, demanding us to be united.

Finally, I saw Mom lower Bella onto the bed, beneath the covers. Our eyes broke contact for a few seconds but it felt like an eternity as I was restless.

"Edward. Let's get you into bed," I heard Dad say as we started to move to the other side of the bed. My eyes trained on Bella, who was shaking and looking afraid.

'_Closer!'_ the cord yelled.

'_Soon_,' I replied.

The moment I was placed in the bed and Dad released me, I reached for Bella and brought her to me. Feeling our naked flesh come together elicited a moan from Bella and another surge of energy that shushed the pain briefly.

'_Yesssss...' _the cord hummed to me.

Knowing that I still had to complete the ritual, I rolled Bella beneath me and tried to hold the majority of my weight off her body, but I still needed a connection to her. I moved my hand down her body, feeling her sweat slicked skin. The cord hummed in bliss.

'_Yesssss…yours'_

I could feel my body respond to her closeness. Her scent started to drift up to me through the haze of pain that still remained and I let my nose follow it down to where her neck and shoulder met. I gulped it in like it was the finest wine. My hands continued to run along her body, which felt perfect to my touch. I couldn't get enough of the sensation it gave me, but another part of me was straining, ready to be sheathed within her.

I felt her hands tentatively move across my back and then more firmly into my hair as she arched her body up towards mine. I moaned in pleasure, feeling myself harden more. I moved my hands down her legs and moved them apart so that I could rest between them.

'_Now…'_

Removing my nose from her shoulder, I moved it along her pale skin up to her ear. I had to make sure that she was ready for me. I would have to do this to bind us, but I knew that she was still scared.

"I need to…I need to do this now…." I stuttered, having problems using my voice.

"Yes, please make the pain stop," she whispered back to me, accepting me and what was about to happen between us.

I moved myself between her legs and felt her heat on my cock. I moved my head back to her shoulder, dragging in another lung-full of her scent, giving me courage to proceed. I moved one of her legs around my waist to help anchor her and myself as I moved into her as slowly as possible.

She was warm and moist and so very tight.

Bella was holding onto me tightly. I knew this was uncomfortable for her, but I couldn't afford to stop. The pain was still present and was only waiting to come back if the ritual wasn't finished. Hoping to end the ache for us, I gave a quick thrust and found myself surrounded by her warmth. I couldn't help but moan aloud at how good it felt.

Her grip on me was still strong as I felt her trying to adjust to me.

Letting go of her leg, I moved my weight to my elbows, placing my arms under and around her, holding her close as I took another breath of her scent.

"I'm sorry, I had to." I whispered into her ear, hoping to give her some comfort.

"I know," she said with a tremble to her voice.

Not being able to hold still any longer, but wanting to keep her from more pain, I moved within her as carefully as possible. The feeling of being encased inside Bella was incredible and I wanted to move faster within her, but paced myself slowly. She wrapped her arms and legs around me, pulling me closer against her. My body brushing against hers helped pushed the aching pulse farther away and replaced it with a sensation that left me gasping in pleasure.

Skin against skin.

I closed my eyes giving in to the sensual feelings, gasping for breath as I thrust faster in a timeless rhythm, moving towards the release that was building steadily within me.

Needing more leverage as I was close to the edge, I hurriedly propped myself up on my elbows, allowing me to move deeper, faster and harder. The new position was propelling me towards my release at a blinding speed, making my body tremble.

I took another lung-full of Bella's scent and felt the orgasm hit me hard, causing me to cry out in the bliss of being surrounded by her essence. I gave one more frantic push, releasing the coiled energy within me into her, binding us together and ending my pain. No longer able to support my weight from exhaustion, I collapsed on top of Bella, burying my nose into that sweet spot between her neck and shoulder.

Without thinking, I moved my hand up to the side of her face to feel the soft skin under my fingers. I knew that this was not a pleasant experience for her and I wanted to offer comfort or gratitude for allowing us to bond. I don't know what it was I was feeling. None of those reasons felt like the complete truth for what I was feeling towards Bella.

In return she held me against her. This closeness was exhilarating and absolutely terrifying at the same time.

Suddenly I felt her shaking underneath me and I looked up at her face to see her expression showing absolute wonder. Her eyes were closed and her lips parted, letting out sensual gasps of what was running through her. Bella's body arched gracefully as she threw her arms over her head.

I knew, from what I was told about the logistics of a ritual, that Bella was feeling the personal power I released into her moments ago that would bond with her own powers. This would bind us together for the rest of our lives, connecting us more intimately than most people would ever experience or could even understand.

Watching her move as the bonding worked to link us permanently, I was awed by how she appeared to be transforming before my eyes. The power seemed to radiate from within her, making her glow.

_So beautiful…_

Bella stiffened moments later, moaning aloud in what could only be a sound of pure happiness before I felt a wave of energy come from her. It was warm and a little familiar in feeling, but I realized it was the excess combined powers of Bella and me. The combination was heady and wove a dreamy quality into my senses.

With eyes still shut, she slowly rested against the bed, looking spent. I felt my own sleepiness start to take over and quickly moved her so that I could spoon myself around her body to sleep. I wanted to feel her warm soft body against me, touching as much of her as possible. It was a need that I felt in every pore of my being. I _had_ to be near her. It was only in being able to have contact with her that I felt calm and whole.

Like we were now, whole and joined.

As mates.

Feeling Bella settle against me, I knew for the first time in my life the feeling of truly belonging to someone and they in turn belonging to me on a personal level rather than for the Coven. This was something that was just mine. This was my mate…this was my Bella.

"Sleep, my Bella," I whispered into her ear.

A peaceful slumber rose up to meet me as I held my mate close, feeling hope.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SMeyer.**

**A/N: This was a special chapter released during Christmas 2009 for the readers. **

**Today, July 23rd, is the one year anniversary of Elemental. As a thank you to all of you for your support, I decided to post this chapter here instead of sending you on a wild goose chase to get to it. **

**Thank you to WriteOnTime for beta'ing this chapter.**

**-O-O-O-O-**

EPOV (Chapter 14)

"_Because, you make me want to hate you," Bella whispered._

_**No**_

A wave of anger washed over me as I blindly reached for her, preparing to shake those words out of her system.

"No!" I yelled, giving in and shaking her once, losing control of myself. All I could see and hear was the crashing red haze of my emotions.

_This is not happening. She is my mate; she can't feel this way about me!_

Bella started struggling against me and I looked at her face.

Anger. There was absolute anger in her expression and through our new bond. I could feel the truth behind her words and they were unlike anything that I had ever experienced before in my life. I thought I understood the meaning of the word "hate" but this was so pure and it was aimed at me.

She was fire and she was burning me.

I tried to harden myself to her onslaught of heated emotions, but it kept managing to find a way through the cracks I let exist. Her hate flowed all the way to the muscle in my chest that was rapidly beating with a new tempo and was quickly starting to ache.

_She can't do this. This was __**not**__ suppose to happen_.

"You are my mate…we are meant to be together for the rest of our lives; we must be each other's support, truest friend, soulmates, as well as lo…" I whispered, not being able to finish my words as the ache in my chest started to swallow up every other emotion.

I let go of her and practically ran out the door before I gave in to that ache in front of her.

Before I knew it, I was at the edge of the woods. Coming to an abrupt halt near the tree line, I turned and sat at the base of the closest tree, using its length for support.

Visions of Bella's face as she said those words to me were on a mental loop in my head, torturing me with the vividness of the reality of our situation.

The ache came back and flared through my chest. I reached up and tried to ease it with my hand, rubbing slowly in circles. It did nothing to help as the ache was inside me. Bella and I knew very little of each other, but somehow she knew just what to say to hurt me.

Was I really so terrible? I was told that I could be intimidating or come across as stand-offish, but was I so bad to warrant this reaction?

I had finally found my mate and she hates me.

Another pang hit me in the chest and the need to touch her was looming large in my thoughts.

Yes, even in this moment, the urge to be with her is strong.

Another side-effect of the imprinting.

Bella was supposed to become my truest friend and wife. I knew that she showed herself to be a good friend to my sister and Rose. Emmett adored her and thought of her as his little sister. It was also clear that Mom loved her as much as she loved me and Alice. She treated Bella like her own daughter.

She was to be my everything, and I could easily see that happening with her. I wanted it to happen. Bella was pretty, smart and kind. She stood by her beliefs even if they went against the more popular thought around her. She had proven this again and again in our shared classes at school. She cared about the people around her. The stunt Lauren pulled exposed Bella's thoughtfulness for other people, as she jumped in to help students she even didn't know. I didn't know that many people, including adults, who displayed this level of integrity.

"_She would make an excellent mate to a leader," _my subconscious said.

"_I know," _I responded.

I just didn't know how to get on the right footing with her. I tried by getting her to talk to me, but she freaked out earlier. What did I need to do to get us to _not_ argue?

I must have sat there for awhile, as the shadows of the trees moved along the grass, but I barely acknowledged it as my head was filled with Bella and our argument. The urge to go back to the cabin and make her see reason became less and less tempting, as uncertainty settled into some of the spaces between my thoughts. Finally, I knew that I needed to speak to someone who would not judge me and who would hopefully offer some advice about Bella.

Reaching into my pocket, I was relieved to find that I did have my cellphone with me. I hit the number three speed dial. After two rings, I heard the questioning voice of my twin.

"Edward?" Alice asked in disbelief.

"Hi Alice," I replied.

She burst in to tears and cried for about a minute before she was able to compose herself enough to speak. I felt myself wanting to reach through the phone to hold her like I did when we were younger and she was upset about something. I didn't like to see my twin in pain.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy to hear your voice…no Jasper, I'm okay, I'm sorry…it's Edward," she said, first speaking to me and then to her mate.

I could hear Jasper's muted tones in the background on Alice's end of the line.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to cry. I was just so worried about you yesterday. I knew you were trying to put on a brave face for all of us. I'm just glad you and Bella are okay," Alice got out in a rush.

"We're…okay," I said a little dejectedly.

"What's wrong?" Alice jumped on my tone of voice immediately.

"I…we…we got in to a fight. She said…" I stopped, trying to collect myself as the ache in my chest squeezed my heart. "Bella doesn't like me," I finally got out.

Alice went quiet on the other end, but I knew she was still there by the sounds of her breathing.

"Alice, what do I do?" I asked.

"Edward, you need to make friends with Bella," she said calmly. "You didn't exactly endear yourself to her when you first met, you know."

"I tried to talk to her this morning, but she ended up telling me that I make her want to hate me," I said, my voice rising.

"Calm down Edward. Like I said, you didn't do much to make her like you. She's a bit skittish around you because she thinks that you don't like her," Alice advised.

"Okay…so, how do I get her to like me?" I asked.

All went quiet again for a few seconds until I heard Alice burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" I asked defensively.

"Twin, do you just ask me how to woo a girl?" Alice asked between giggles.

"Alice…"

"Sorry, I just never heard you sounding so unsure of yourself before."

"Seriously Alice, I don't know what to do here! I called to ask for your help…"

"Edward, you need to relax," Alice said, cutting me off before I could continue. "You need to try to refrain from pushing her into a corner. I know you like to get your way, but instead of telling her what to do, you need to offer her choices or ask her what she wants."

"I don't tell her what to do…"

"Twin, just listen to me, I know her better than you. You need to show her the sweet guy that I know you to be. Show her the same consideration you show me and Mom. Bella would appreciate that. I know she likes to cook. Compliment her cooking, or continue what Mom has you guys do after a meal, clean the dishes. Just little things like that are important."

"Anything else?" I asked, a little unsure of my Twin's suggestions.

"I know the emotional connection is a little weird at first, but it's important that you get used to it. Try to do more calming activities together if you can. Jasper and I spent the first day just laying on the couch and watching movies. Why don't you see if she would be open to doing something similar?"

"Just spend the day relaxing? I don't know that much about her except what you and a few others have told me. I thought I should be asking her questions, trying to find out her likes and dislikes," I asked.

"Try starting out doing something small like watching a movie together. If you pay attention to how she reacts, you'll find out more about her that way as well," Alice countered.

Thinking Alice's suggestions over in my head, I realized that the "asking questions" route didn't work so well this morning. Instead, it blew up in my face. Maybe a day of just hanging out and watching movies or something might work. I didn't have to try to dig for questions to ask her.

"Edward? Remember to ask her for her opinion. Try to treat her like you would treat me or Rose," Alice said softly.

"Okay," I replied, feeling a little better with a plan in place.

"One more thing, Twin," Alice said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked.

"I have faith that you can do this. I think that you and Bella, with time and work, will be good for each other."

"You think so?" I asked, hopefully. Having to put myself out there like this, with a girl, was completely new to me.

"I know so," she replied without hesitation.

"Thanks, Alice. It's getting dark here and I should go back to the cabin," I said.

"You're welcome, anytime." She replied, back to her chipper self.

"I'll see you Thursday," I told her, then ended the call.

Pushing the phone back into my pocket, I looked up, and it was indeed dark out. I knew that I could get lost in my thoughts if given the chance, but never like this.

I had hoped that when I finally mated, everything would be easier for me, but nothing went how I imagined it would go for me. It was the total opposite. Bella was an enigma, one I found out the hard way would take a lot of work to decode. If Alice was correct, her plan would require a lot of patience on my end; something that I wasn't always good at being with others.

Still, I would have to try, Bella was my mate. _My_ mate. Not the fantasy in my head for all those years.

Getting up from the ground and stretching my stiff limbs, I had to acknowledge the pull to go back to Bella was becoming too much for me to ignore. I _needed_ to be near her. I just hoped that Alice's ideas worked. I really wanted Bella to like me, more than I ever wanted someone to like me before.

_Just, please, Bella. Please be open to me._

-O-O-O-O-

** When I finish the main story of Elemental from Bella's POV, there will be one more chapter of E:oA&W.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SMeyer**

**A/N: Once again, I owe my gratitude to Spanglemaker9 and Cher for being the ones that help make this story a reality. **

**My thanks to TeamEPOV who decided to stand by me and Witchward. This last chapter of E:ofA&W is dedicated to you.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 28 & 29 – EPOV (E:ofA&W)**

The four Elements swirled at a ferocious speed around and within the circle as I held Bella to me, curling my body around her smaller frame like a shield against that thing that was gnawing at the circle like a rabid beast.

After what Bella had shown me through our bond, and if we survived this- no, _when_ we survived this- I would work to deserve those feelings she manifested for this ritual. The love that she created pushed me like no other to reach for the elemental heart of Air and Water to match her strength of Earth and Fire.

Because of her, I was more than I thought I could be.

I wanted to show her everything I felt for her and hoped that she would see me as more than the ass I had been when we first met. She had opened my eyes to the uglier things that I had ignored in my life.

_When_ we got out of this, I'd give her anything.

Holding the same intensity in emotions as my mate's, I watched as the Elements completely merged and became the force of a brilliant white energy, then gave the command to release the power to do its work to drive the dark presence towards its prison.

The sight was both exhilarating and horrifying, seeing the mix of powers trying to dominate the other. I focused on the belief that the Elements were stronger and pushed all of the positive combined energies with Bella into them.

Of course, the exertion of the control we needed to maintain started to ebb. Sleep came rushing up to greet us all.

"Keep holding the circle!" I yelled over the roar of the violent struggle, knowing what we did in these next few moments was critical for all.

I held Bella tightly, resting my check against her soft hair, inhaling her personal scent to keep me grounded, but she was starting to fade fast, becoming a weight in my arms.

"Hold on," I encouraged, but was falling with her, feeling the darkness of unconsciousness seeping into my vision.

_No_, we need to hold strong.

…_so tired…_

Hold on, Bella. Please don't give up, we're almost there.

…_falling asleep. Can'tkeepmyeyesopen…_

Can't give up…have to tell you that…_I love you_.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

We were alive.

At first I thought I was dreaming, that I was back home in bed as Bella's essence was heavy around me, but the level of fear coming from her alerted me that things were not alright. Her fear transferred through the bond in such a way that it became mine. It intensified the moment I saw Alice lying on the ground, looking lifeless. The sight had scared me into action, out of my wits with worry. They had been on the outside of the circle and the closest to the Soul Eater, the ones that would be hurt first before reaching the center.

Waiting for some sign of life from Alice felt like it took ages. The thought of having to go on without my twin was just as unthinkable as losing my mate. Looking over at Emmett, Rose, and Jasper- they were my extended family, brothers and sisters I knew since I was born…

…and it was with the greatest relief when they all showed signs of waking. I knew that it had been a real possibility that none of us would have made it, but if I had and one of them hadn't, even Bella…_no_, were alive. We had a second chance…_I_ had a second chance to make this all right for us.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The drive back was hard.

The Soul Eater had inflicted massive damage before it was trapped. The acrid smell in the air was becoming denser as we moved closer to town, alerting us to where the majority of the thing had landed before coming after us. The tangled mess that was Emmett's jeep was nothing compared to what I was seeing outside the passenger window. The pictures of the destructions of the other Covens hadn't prepared me for the reality of what it could do.

Bella trembled against me as I held her close. She was affected, just as much as I was about our home. I had encouraged her not to look, but that didn't stop me from doing so. I could _not_ look away even though seeing all of the devastation made me sick to my stomach.

The feeling of knowing that my real work as future Coven leader was about to begin became more of a certainty within my mind. It would take _years_ to rebuild this land by looks of the chard landscape. All that I could think about was how to re-cultivate the life to make it safe for the townspeople, the Tribe, and for the Coven.

Yes, this was my destiny as a leader. I would emulate my mom and my mate with my gifts and learn to be a healer.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Our reunion with the rest of our immediate families was emotional for all of us. Renee had immediately gone emotional when she saw Bella, but I couldn't fault her. I felt the rumble of all sorts of emotions when I saw Mom. Her lip trembled as she embraced first Alice and then me.

"My babies…my babies," she whispered to us over and over again.

_Mom, I love you…I listened to you. I listened to Bella. You were right. You were both right._

I was so choked with so many feelings that I couldn't say the words, but I promised her silently as I returned her fierce hug that I would become a better man.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I was glad to be headed back to the cottage to rest with Bella. As much as it meant to me to see my family alive, to be able to hold Mom and come to an understanding with the Swan family as my own, I felt almost giddy that we were going to be alone.

"_Such a girl!" my inner voice said._

"_Fuck off!" I responded. "I want to be with her."_

Flashes of our time earlier in the library came to me, and the feelings that Bella shared during the ritual became a persistent thought. I wanted her to tell me that everything I felt wasn't just one-sided, that she wanted me just as much as I wanted her: that her caring feelings for me were more than just looking at me as her best friend, but feeling that equaled the love I had for her.

She stood in the middle of our living room, disheveled and tired, but I all I noticed was the quiet strength in her body, one that was tempting me even now to hold and caress with my mouth and hands.

_Beautiful._

She turned to face me, looking through me, questing through our bond for my feelings. She reached out to know my wants, my needs, before her own. Her eyes reflected her care for me…but could she feel how deep mine was for her?

Did she even know what she did to me when she looked at me like that?

The bond hummed to me of a budding desire, wanting us to touch, or was that her?

_Or was it me?_

I walked over to her, happy that she didn't avoid the feeling.

She stepped into my arms, and I held her as close to me as possible. Hearing her sigh in contentment as her body fit into mine made me feel that I was all that she needed. It was a powerful feeling, one that gave me a lot of hope that our future together was going to be all that I had ever wished for us.

The bond changed tune as Bella was emoting something big. Something that caused the firefly-like sparks to appear around us…something that I had felt when the ritual was cast yesterday.

Something that was akin to my feelings for her.

I was lightheaded, _giddy,_ as I lifted my head from where it had rested against hers and reached up to cradled her face between my hands. She was almost delicate within my hold, but her eyes, her _very_ expressive brown eyes, spoke of the strength that lay inside her. She was no damsel.

"Edward?" she whispered, sounding uncertain as the emotions grew.

I moved my fingers across her cheeks, coaxing her with gentle touches to continue.

_Please tell me you want to be mine as much as I am yours. Tell me you feel for me as much as I feel for you. Tell me you love me._

"I should have said this before- I _wanted_ to- I should have told you-"

"Tell me," I nearly begged. My stomach tightened in anticipation.

"I love you."

_Yes! She's mine._

_Mother God, Father God, thank you for this woman. _

I pulled her to me and kissed across her beautiful face, feeling beyond euphoric, wanting to do something insane like run to the top of a mountain and yell that she was mine.

"Thank you…_thank you_," I told her instead, grateful at my second chance with her.

"Why are you thanking me?" she asked, laughing into my shoulder.

"I didn't think I would ever hear you say that," I responded, placing another kiss on her flushed cheek.

"That I love you?"

_God. I don't think I would ever tire of her saying those words._

"After how we started- our families- I thought I was lucky to have you care for me as your friend-"

"How could you think that?" Completely surprised, she stopped me from finishing my confession of my feelings.

Glancing quickly into her determined eyes and then away, feeling slightly, okay _a lot_ out of my element with these emotions, I knew that I needed to speak of everything in my head and in my heart so that there would be nothing to even remotely make Bella second guess herself in the future about where I stood in regards to her.

Taking the plunge, I began, "You're smart, kind, beautiful, brave, forgiving, loving…even those who haven't been as kind to you, you give them another chance-"

A flood of embarrassment moved through the bond as Bella placed her hands on my face to lift my eyes to be on level with hers, once again trying to stop me from speaking.

"No, Bella, listen to me," I pleaded, trying to remain focused and calm. "You are all those things. You have given this Coven a leader…but you have given _me_ everything I could want in a mate. _Everything_…Isabella, I'm so in love with you."

_When did I become like this? This need to make someone truly care for me? _

"_When you met her," came the resounding answer from my subconscious._

She looked dazed; her eyebrows rose in surprise. I would have been worried that I hadn't reached her if it wasn't for the emotional language of the bond. Bella was just as affected as I was. I made her feel things like I felt them.

"Now you understand how it feels to hear the words," I whispered, bending my head to kiss her.

As our lips touched, all that I was and felt for her, I gave. The kiss was much more than what we had shared before in the library. That was lust talking, this was something else mixed in with the physical. This was love for my mate.

Needing more than her lips to touch, I moved my hands under her clothes, restless to be closer to her. God, her skin was so soft, her scent was pushing me over the edge, and I wanted nothing more than to be inside her.

Pulling away slightly, I removed my jacket and then pushed hers off her shoulders. My mouth found Bella's as I pulled her back to me to remove the rest of her clothes. The thrill that went through me as she unbuttoned my shirt, small, but firm touches against my skin, left me having to fight off the urge to start ripping her clothes from her body. The knowledge that she wanted me, just for me, as much as I wanted her was like nothing else I'd ever felt.

Finally, _finally_, when there was nothing left but us, I couldn't help but stare. She was…everything. Everything I could even hope for or imagine. She was…

"So beautiful…"

Her cheeks and chest bloomed with color adding to the glow that was surrounding us. Instinct, need, want, desire took over and ran my hands over her softness, down to her breasts and puckering nipples, swirling my fingers around their darkened peaks, sending a shudder through her body and the bond, which in turn sent waves of electric currents through my body. The emotion communication was almost too much.

Did she really feel this much from my touch?

"God, I can feel you," I told her, looking into her dark eyes reflected all of her emotions.

She moved towards me and responded with her hands, instead of words. My body was alive to everything she was doing to me. My cock was at attention, ready for her almost painfully. I pulled her to me, caressing her body in all the places I could reach, wanting to ready her, but worship her at the same time.

When it became too much for us both, and I heard her moaning demands for more, I stepped away to move her towards the bed. I had no intention of making this something uncomfortable by taking her on the floor. As much as I needed to be inside her, I needed this second chance to be something memorable and special.

Her eyes flew open, questioning mine.

_No, beautiful Bella, we're not done yet._

I led her to the bed, positioning her across it, laying her body out for me. She didn't hesitate a second as she lifted her arms above her head, hiding nothing; open to my gaze, trustingly open to everything that I was and am.

As painful as it was physically becoming, I had to stop and look at her. This was beyond any fantasy or any inkling of a secret desire I ever had for a woman.

A wave of need came from her as her arms reached for me. I gladly sank onto her slighter frame, loving the feel of her special warmth she offered me, positioning myself between her legs. The urge to thrust into her was taking over the moment I rested completely against her and had to fight it, reminding myself to ease Bella into it. I wouldn't be sloppy this time. She deserved the tenderness.

I turned my head and captured her lips with my own, wanting her to know without a doubt that this was more than something animalistic. This was me wanting her, _all_ of her. I kept nothing from her with each touch, impressing on her with each stroke of my fingers and mouth that she meant everything to me.

Needing more, I lifted one of her legs to wrap around my waist, bringing my cock into contact with where it wanted to be most. I froze, holding her as still as possible as I held dearly onto that last thread of control before I gave in and rutted against her mindlessly like some stupid dog in heat.

"You can't…too close," I said between clinched teeth, losing it quickly.

_Need inside, need inside, need inside._

"I want you in me," she whispered, moving her hands down my back to my ass to press me against her.

_Jesus!_

"Yes." Everything in me gave thanks to that request, as I moved my hand between us and pushed into her, feeling a mix of everything hit me at once from the bond nearly causing me to come inside her right then and there.

_Shit, shit, shit, not yet! Want her to come, too…_

"I'm not going to last," I stuttered, moving to rest on my elbows before giving away to the basic urge and move within her.

I tried to keep it slow, but she showed me with her own upward movements, caresses along my body, and the intense connection through the bond that she was as desperate as I was to know a release. I held her to me, increasing my speed, pushing us towards the end goal.

Then I was there, white light blocking vision and sound except for Bella, as I moved with the shot of adrenaline in the last moments and pushed into release.

The way down was just as satisfying, as I stayed within her, wanting in some way to prolong what we just had. The glow lingered around us, giving testament to the emotions we now gave freely.

"My beautiful, Bella…love you," I spoke next to her ear, reveling in the fact that I could say it without having to second guess how it would be taken by Bella.

"I love you, too," she responded, then kissed my shoulder, sending a quiet shiver through me but not from touch alone.

She loved me…Bella, my mate, my _wife_, loved me.

I rolled off her, knowing that we were close to falling into sleep. She cuddled against me, laying her head on my chest. I pulled her in for a hug and a kiss on the top of her head, loving the rightness of all of this.

As I drifted, letting myself truly rest after all that we had been through, knowing that there was going to be a tomorrow, I felt Bella's emotions peak and recede, then peak again. I knew that she must be thinking something important.

Wanting nothing but to put her still active mind at rest, I asked "What are you thinking about?"

"You," was all she said, but the feeling of unconditional love broke against me like a tidal wave.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Again, thank you for letting me entertain you. I am beyond words in my gratitude to you!**


End file.
